CROSS
Plot "CROSS" is a film that follows 4 campers who pull out a mysterious cross in the backwoods of their campus only to find that they have released a demonic entity. As the campers dive deeper into the origin of the cross an untold story unfolds. About The film was put together over the course of 7 weeks at a sleepaway camp called Camp Scatico. The camp offers a filmaking program that is led by a hollywood actor, artist, and director named John James Hickey. The two main creators and directors of the film were Noah Levine and Alec Silverman. Synopis (SPOILERS) The begining of the film features the 4 campers playing a game of manhunt in the woods. Several shots of empty campus are shown in contrast with the intense game. Eventually one of the kids stumbles upon a cross and stares at it. The other campers catch up and encourage him to go. The camper does not listen and rips the cross out of the ground. They quickly run off back to their bunk as the cross hits the ground. Shortly after the campers are gone a decaying hand rips through the grass infront of where the cross once stood. Back at the bunk the campers discuss what pulling out the cross could mean or do to them. As the campers have the bizarre debate the view of someone approaching the bunk is seen in between, suggesting that the entity that was released is heading toward the bunk. Eventually all the campers go to sleep and at about 1 am in the morning the camper who pulled out the cross suddenly wakes up feeling uneasy. He walks into the bathroom to wash his face and starts feeling dizzy. He notices that a cross has been drawn on his head presumably marking him for some reason. As he stares into the mirror a brief glimpse of a murky figure is seen standing behind him. Confused, the camper turns around only to find no one behind him. In the morning the camper returns to his bed only to find his other bunkmates awaiting his return. They agree to return to the site where the camper pulled the cross out. Their theory is that putting the cross back where it was may retrap the entity that was released. One of the campers refuses to go because he doesnt want to get in trouble. Soon, the 3 campers head down the trail to where the cross once stood. On their way a counselor walks out of the woods and passes them heading back to campus suggesting that he was in the woods before. The counselor is very angry. Once the campers arrive at the spot where the cross was they realize the cross is gone so they cant put it back in. They suggest that it may have had something to do with the counselor that they had seen before. They go through another usual day of camp and then go to sleep. While asleep something approaches one of the campers in his bed. The camper opens his eyes and immediately goes into a trance like state. A vision begins to play in his head. The vision takes place a couple years earlier and the counselor from the woods is seen doing demonic activities in an old shack. A curious camper peeks into the shack and is seen by the counselor. The counselor chases the camper in the woods and chokes him to death with demonic spells. The counselor then buries the camper and keeps him locked in his grave with a cross. This explains why the cross was in the woods and that the "demon" just wants revenge on the counselor that killed him years before. During this trance like vision the camper who was sleeping sleep walks all the way to the ballfields. He is asleep and on the ground helpless when the counselor from the vision approaches him. The counselor knows that he knows his secret so he kidnaps the camper. In the morning at the bunk the remaining campers realize their other bunkmate is gone so they run outside. The find cross markings on numerous trees presumably drawn the by the demon camper to help guide them to their friend. The cross marking lead to a broken down shack similar to the one in the flashback. Inside the camper is tied in a chair and has a wound on his leg that is oozing with blood. The counselor watches from the shadows of a corner as the other campers enter and start untying Alec. Just as they are doing this the counselor walks out with a sharp stick. Just before he strikes the demon walks into the room. The demon camper is furious and covered in blood. Everything freezes in his path. The demon casually walks over to his killer (the counselor) and lays his hand on his head. He sends a surge into the counselors brain instantly killing him. He stares at his now dead killer while the other campers quickly flee the building. Back in the woods the ghost camper is seen dragging the counselor. He brings him to the original spot of the cross. The camper buries the counselor and marks his grave with a cross, hopefully trapping his soul for eternity. Now that the camper has done what he needed to do he can now cross over to heaven. Several lights engulf the camper and when they clear nothing remains but the cross and nature that surrounds it. Crazy Credits After the credits roll a camper that had been eavesdropping and the other campers earlier in the movie takes a camera to the cross site. He walks over to the cross while recording and kicks it. It falls and he stares at it for a moment. He turns the camera back to him and questions himself. Suddenly he turns back and the counselor is reanimated. Blood stains his face and he wears an evil grin. The counselor causes the camera to static and shut off. Deleted Scenes # While two of the campers are arguing in the bunk the "Demon" is seen in the interior roof # The Demon is seen standing on a dock in the ending scene, the screen flickers and it is gone Trivia *A subplot that involved a rival camper group trying to rat the other group out was introduced in pre-production though it was eventually cut due to time restraints. *This was the first camp movie that was shot with a DSLR *Several plots for this movie were discussed such as one where the demon was a vicious creature that used your fears against you *This was the first camp movie to have an overall serious tone throughout the entire film *The ending scene was cut on the dock and replaced due to negative critical recpetion about the ending during the first official screening *Praised for its cinematography yet criticized for its confusing story Category:Moviez